1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for extracting nucleic acid which automatically extracts nucleic acid in a sample solution using a nucleic acid extraction cartridge equipped with a filter member.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional method for extracting nucleic acid, a centrifugation method, a method using magnetic nanoparticles, a method using a filter and the like are known.
For example, as an apparatus for extracting nucleic acid using a filter, a mechanism, which sets a number of filter tubes housing filters on a rack, dispenses a sample solution into the filter tubes, seals a periphery of a bottom portion of the rack with an air chamber via a seal member to decompress the inside, absorbs the sample solution through all the filter tubes from drain sides thereof at the same time to make the sample solution pass through the filters and adsorb nucleic acid contained in the sample solution to the filters, and then dispenses a washing solution and an eluate into the filter tubes, and repeats the decompressing and the absorbing to wash and elute the nucleic acid, has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2832586, for example).